Redamancy
by bluebiru
Summary: (in). the act of loving the one who loves you; alove returned in full #BTS #kpoplokal
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Arkana Mahardika, presiden mahasiswa yang paling terkenal dan disegani seantero kampus Tel-U. Arkan ini pinter banget, nilai IPK nya nggak pernah ada yang di bawah 4 dari seluruh mata kuliah. Dia pasti selalu dapet nilai sempurna buat IPKnya. Arkan juga jago banget bahasa Inggrisnya dan nggak jarang dia sering dikirim untuk ikut seminar internasional di luar negeri sama pihak kampus. Dan belum lama Arkan juga ikut Model United Nations (MUN) yang diadakan sama PBB di Malaysia bulan Januari lalu sebagai utusan dari kampus. Arkan juga aktif di seminar-seminar nasional dia jurang sering jadi pembicara untuk anak muda. Selain itu, Arkan juga suka baca-baca buku tentang filsafat, pemikiran para tokoh-tokoh yang berpengaruh di dunia, pokoknya buku-buku yang meningkatkan life skill sama pemikirannya. Dia juga suka banget dateng ke museum-museum, katanya dari lukisan atau benda-benda seni yang kita lihat banyak makna yang bisa kita pelajari. Udah ganteng, pinter, ramah, pokoknya bisa dibilang Arkan ini paket komplit dan banyak cewek-cewek yang ngejar-ngejar Arkan buat jadiin Arkan pacar mereka, ya gimana ya Arkan ini tipe ideal banget buat jadi boyfriend soalnya, tapi sayangnya Arkan udah punya pacar yang kebetulan beda jurusan sama dia.

Tempat favorit Arkan di kampus cuma dua, di kantor Bem atau di pojok perpustakaan kampus. Jadi, kalau kamu mau ketemu sama Arkan kamu bisa cari dia di dua tempat itu.

"Bang, jangan lupa ke Mamlaka sore nanti." Alvaro menepuk pundak Arkan yang lagi serius baca buku filsafat pemikiran Max Weber.

"Ada apaan di Mamlaka sore nanti?" Tanya Arkan bingung. Pasalnya dia nggak inget sama sekali kalau ada acara di Mamlaka.

"Tsk! Mentang-mentang jadi presiden mahasiswa yang sibuk banget sampe nggak inget lagi kongkow sama anak-anak," jawab Alvaro.

"Oh, iya... Iya!" Arkan segera menutup buku yang dia baca dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia ingat kebiasaan untuk kongkow sama sahabatnya selepas pulang kuliah. Beruntung siang itu kantor Bem lagi sepi sama anak-anak pengurus jadi si Alvaro ini bisa seenaknya tiduran di atas meja.

Semenjak Arkan jadi presiden mahasiswa intensitas dia buat ketemu sama gengnya jadi agak berkurang. Tapi Arkan gak akan lupa sama temen-temen bobroknya itu kok meskipun dia emang agak sibuk.

"Sekalian ngomongin ulang tahunnya bang Radit, Bang," lanjut Alvaro yang kali ini posisinya sudah duduk bersila di atas meja.

"Abang nggak lupa kan?" Tanyanya.

Untuk sepersekian detik Arkan terdiam mencoba mengingat kapan ulang tahun Radit tapi wajahnya kembali ceria begitu dia ingat kapan ulang tahun sahabatnya itu.

"Gak dong," jawab Arkan ada lesung pipi yang terbit di sana.

"Mau bareng apa nggak nih ntar sore?" Tawar Alvaro.

"Nggak usah kayaknya, abang masih ada rapat abis ini kemungkinan agak telat dateng ke Mamlaka. Nanti sama Naura aja abang ke sana."

Alvaro mengangguk, "oke kalau gitu. Gue cabut duluan, bang. Soalnya masih ada kelas siang ini," pamit Alvaro yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan bem.

"Hati-hati," balas Arkan melepas kepergian Alvaro.

Selepas Alvaro pergi yang menyisakan Arkan dan buku filsafatnya gak lama ponselnya bunyi. Ada satu notifikasi pesan dari Naura.

**My light **❤️ :  
Jangan lupa makan siang ya, Kan. Kamu sering ngelewatin makan siang cuma karena rapat makanya aku ngingetin kamu biar gak lupa buat makan siang. Lofyu ?

Arkan tersenyum membaca pesan manis dari Naura itu. Bagaimana dia mau lupa kalau ada Naura yang selalu ngingetin dirinya sama hal-hal kecil yang bahkan dia sendiri gak inget.

'**Ay, ay, Capt!?'**

Kalau gak ketemu Naura mungkin Arkan jadi laki-laki yang gak ingat apa itu makan siang. Beruntungnya Arkan karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Naura lebih dulu.


	2. Chapter 2

Selepas rapat Bem Arkan langsung meluncur ke gedung fakultas sastra buat jemput Naura. Sepanjang jalan menuju gedung fakultas sastra gak jarang Arkan di sapa sama mahasiswa, mulai dari temen seangkatan sampe adik tingkatnya, dan kebanyakan cewek-cewek sih yang nyapa dia tapi cuma dibalas senyum sama Arkan atau "mau ke Naura" kalau ada yang tanya dia mau ke mana. Gedung fakultas sastra sama kantor bem emang lumayan jauh dan padahal Naura nyuruh Arkan buat tunggu di parkiran aja cuma Arkan nolak karena kasian kalau Naura mesti jalan sendirian ke parkiran mobil yang lumayan jauh juga jaraknya dari gedung sastra, makanya dia sengaja jemput Naura tanpa sepengetahuan Naura. Begitu sampai di lobi gedung sastra Arkan gak langsung ngabarin Naura karena dia tahu kelas Naura belum selesai dan baru akan selesai lima belas menit lagi. Makanya sambil nunggu kelas Naura selesai Arkan ngelanjutin buku bacaannya yang belum selesai dia baca, apalagi kalau bukan filsafatnya Max Weber.

"Loh, Kan, kamu ngapain di sini?"

Arkan mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca ke sumber suara. Ada Cecilia, sekretaris bem yang juga satu fakultas sama Naura.

"Pasti jemput Naura, ya?" Arkan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sebagian pengurus bem emang udah pada tahu kalau pacarnya Arkan ini Naura, si anak sastra Inggris yang sering ikutan lomba debat nasional.

"Gila, ya, bahagia banget pasti jadi Naura dapet pacar kayak kamu. Udah pinter, jadi presiden mahasiswa, perhatian lagi," ujar Cecilia yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat kosong di sisi Arkan padahal Arkan belum mempersilahkan Cecilia buat duduk.

Dan jadilah mereka berdua pusat perhatian anak-anak sastra yang berlalu-lalang di lobi gedung karena siapa sih, yang gak kenal Arkan si ketua bem Tel-U yang pinter dan ganteng sama sekretaris bem yang juga sama pinter dan juga cantik. Kalau mahasiswa yang gak tahu Arkan punya Naura mungkin mereka bilang Arkan sama Cecilia ini pacaran dan pasangan yang cocok.

Arkan cuma ketawa, "biasa aja nih, Cila," balas Arkan kalem.

"Ya kalau aku jadi Naura sih, bahagia banget, Kan, punya pacar modelan kamu."

Arkan gak tahu apa maksud dari Cecilia yang bilang begitu tapi Arkan gak mau ambil pusing.

"Oh, iya, _by the way_, proposal acara ICN udah kamu baca kan?" Tanya Cecilia.

Tadi di rapat permasalahan proposal udah dibahas sama Arkan dan sudah dia baca, entah Cecilia yang emang ga fokus makanya dia bertanya lagi atau cuma sekedar basa-basi membuka obrolan.

Arkan mengangguk kepala lagi, "udah, kok, nanti tinggal di kasih ke rektorat aja supaya acc acara sama dananya juga."

"Ah_, i see_," kali ini Cecilia yang menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Oh, iya, malam minggu ini kamu gak ada acara kan? Soalnya tadi abis rapat bem, panitia acara makrab dateng ke kantor dan mereka minta kepastian kamu buat bisa dateng di acara makrab dan jadi motivator buat anak-anak baru."

"Kayaknya aku gak dapet kabar itu deh, Cil? Masa sih?" Tanya Arkan bingung. Ya, emang iya, dia gak ada kabar dari panitia untuk ngisi di acara makrab anak-anak baru.

"Loh, masa sih? Tapi kok tadi panitianya bilang udah ngomong sama kamu ya, Kan? Dan mereka butuh kepastian kamu lagi. Jadi, ya aku bilang aja iya Arkan bisa dateng," jawab Cecilia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena mengiyakan acara tanpa persetujuan dari Arkan selaku ketua bem. Meskipun Arkan gak akan nolak tapi paling gak bukan Cecilia yang memutuskan dia mau datang atau gak kan.

"Arkan?"

Baru aja Arkan membuka mulutnya, suara Naura yang memanggil namanya mengalihkan perhatian Arkan dari Cecilia. Naura melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Sama Cila?" Tanya Naura yang berdiri tepat di hadapan ke duanya.

Arkan buru-buru bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku jemput kamu, Ra," jawab Arkan sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Tapi aku kan gak minta kamu buat jemput?"

"Ya, gak apa-apa dong, kan aku maunya jemput kamu," balas Arkan.

"Sama Cila juga?" Naura masih penasaran kenapa Cila bisa ada di sana sama Arkan meskipun Naura bukan perempuan yang gampang untuk cemburu tapi gak ada salahnya dia tanya kan?

"Gak, aku kebetulan lewat aja tadi terus liat Arkan yang sendirian jadi aku samperin sekalain ngobrolin acara ICN nanti," jelas Cila yang juga bangun dari duduknya.

"Oke, berhubung Naura udah ada, aku pergi dulu ya, Kan. Jangan lupa malem minggu besok, oke?" Kata Cila yang berlalu dari hadapan Arkan dan Naura tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Arkan.

"Kamu ada acara malam minggu besok?" Kali ini Naura yang bertanya selepas Cila pergi.

"Iya, acara makrab. Diminta panitia buat jadi motivator anak-anak baru," jawab Arkan.

"Hm... Gitu."

"Kenapa?" Arkan balik tanya penasaran dengan jawab Naura yang pendek tadi.

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Cuma kamu kan udah janji mau nemenin aku ke toko buku tapi gak apa-apa aku bisa pergi sendiri nanti," jawab Naura dengan senyum lembutnya di sana. Mencoba menutupi gurat kekecewaan.

Seketika Arkan jadi gak enak hati karena lupa begitu saja sama janji yang dia buat. Arkan tahu kalau Naura kecewa dengan dirinya.

"Aku bisa kok batalin buat gak dateng ke acara makrab, Ra," ujar Arkan cepat berharap Naura gak benar-benar kecewa.

"Ih... Gak usah, Arkan. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagian masa kamu gak dateng sih di acara makrab? Kasihan nanti anak-anak barunya gak dapet motivasi dari presiden mahasiswa yang pinter ini," timpal Naura yang mencoba meyakinkan Arkan kalau dia gak apa-apa.

"Ya udah yuk, pulang. Tadi katanya kamu mau ke Mamlaka kan? Mau ketemu sama anak-anak," ajak Naura yang mengamit tangan Arkan.

Dan sepanjang langkah menuju parkiran mobil Arkan paham kalau hati Naura masih kecewe dengan dirinya tapi Naura coba tutupi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan untuk Arkan.

_"Maaf ya, Ra. Aku janji besok aku gak akan lupa sama janji yang pernah aku ucapkan ke kamu."_


End file.
